That Special Feeling
by XXViktorXXReznovXX
Summary: Tali and Shepard have that feeling, but could it cloud their judgement when it counts the most? This story takes place after the events of a Paragon ending to Mass Effect 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first fan fic. if you would like to know more about me or why i type the way i do check out my profile. i really apreciate reviews so please give them to me! if you like it ill try to add a new chapter as soon as i can. *8/21/11 update. i tried to repair the connection to the characters by adding or taking away a few minnor things, it made me feel slightly better, tell me what you think.*  
><strong>

The Normandy still in disarray from the suicide mission, Shepard finds himself in a difficult situation of. He wants to pursue the fight against the Reapers, but he knows that he has to settle down for a while and wait until there are significant repairs to the massive steath ship. The Normandy was serviely damaged. She was crippled, drifting at the moment.

Shepard was grateful that none of his crew mates died from the suicide mission, but Garrus took a hit. It occurred while Tali was trying to close the blast doors and they had to hold off a collector wave, one shot made it through the door as it was just about to close. That shot made it right into Garrus' lower right portion of his hip. He assured everyone he was fine with a nod and it seemed like he just walked it off. Now that the crew has settled down Garrus has been walking with a slight limp, everyone noticed but no one dares ask if he wants help.

"He always tries to be self sufficient." The Commander sighed.

Shepard sat on his luxurious bed, and while staring into the stars let his mind slip back to the previous night. His special night with Tali. He let himself fall backwards on his bed, remembering the feel of her skin against his, slightly rougher than a humans, yet still soft to the touch. Her glistening almond shaped eyes unmasked, wanting, and needing Shepard.

Shepard awoke from a beeping alarm from his private console; he then pushed himself out of his bed. Feeling a bit light headed, The Commander stumbled around until he finally reached his private console. Shepard quickly skimmed the message; it was mostly about how the repairs were going. So far nothing was wrong and everything was peaceful, he could get use to that for once. Sadly deep down he knew what hell was about to come and its arrival was inevitable.

After a time consuming and relaxing shower, Shepard stepped out of his washing quarters; only to find once more that his private console was beeping. When he realized it was from Tali; he opened it as quickly as he could.

John,

It feels so wonderful to call you that, and it feels even better to tell you I love you. It may have only been a day since I have seen you, but I feel like it has been an eternity. Now I am very anxious to tell you about what I thought about our special night, but you know what. I'm going to make you come to me if you want to find out. But I'll let you know this; you make me feel so happy! I cant wait for you to visit me. John, I will always be there for you.

Love,

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Shepard read that message over and over imitating her exotic accent, he loved her accent. The Commander finally stood up from his chair and was just about to run down to Engineering, but EDI informed Shepard that Mordin needed a conference with The Commander. Shepard let out a sigh, he really wanted to see Tali.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: alright i have been getting messages about this being a romance novel just only involving Shepard and Tali. this is true, it is a romance kinda deal, but this will be like "my" mass effect 3 idea. it will have the solution to the krogan genophage (good or bad) it will have some charcters from the first one and maybe when the 3rd comes out ill put in some new ones. It will have the fight against the reapers. it will have all i could think of. also most of the chapters will be short but that means i can put more out faster so this will be a long fanfic and hell the ending might end up diffrent if people start liking it. im just really looking forward to getting to the action parts, this is an M rated fanfic for a reason, and just not for the violence. now i am a talimancer dont get me wrong, but right now im just setting the feeling, the mission, and the people. The Normandy has more people than just Shepard and Tali. Right now im in school so i dont have much time to write and it basicaly took for ever just to redo this chapter again to make it sound more like Mordin. Now for you fellow Talimancers, it will pay off in the end, trust me on that... but everything great has a price... **

"Remember my pupil at Tuchanka, yes?" Mordin asked without time to hear a response. "Well his research has helped in major breakthrough in Krogan Genophage, but it would be extremely helpful and would speed up cure process if I had a test subject." The Salarian took a brief pause, "it would not cause any harm. This is why it doesn't go against my morals. It just has some side effects that could cause a Krogan to be unstable. Just a slight amnesia occurrence; it's not permanent but it's dangerous for a Krogan not to remember where it is. May cause him to rage. Very dangerous in close quarters and in locked down ship."

"Are you asking that you want Grunt as your test subject?" The Commander asked hesitantly.

Mordin took a deep breath, "Well it does not have to be Grunt. Any regular Krogan will do. Grunt just happens to be the closest and strongest Krogan at the moment. Although" Mordin paused to look down at his console making a few minor key strokes, "Extremely strong Krogan, easily subject to rage and in close quarters. Extremely risky. Not the best choice, but will give fastest results!" The Scientist rushed out.

Shepard took a moment to analyze the worst case scenarios, and there were a lot of them. A ragging Krogan in an enclosed ship, there would be a lot of damage down and that would be only counting a couple minutes in. "It's too dangerous to do it to a friend. Plus a lot can go wrong." The Commander stated.

Mordin took a second to respond, "I don't need a test subject. It would just increase the cure process tremendously. Shepard, what we… I did was wrong. I am extremely close to correcting my mistake! Close to redeeming Salarian nobility to Krogan! Close to-"

Shepard interrupted Mordin's rant, "Mordin! Look at what you're willing to risk just for some results! This isn't the Mordin I know! The real Mordin likes challenge! He also wouldn't put a friend in harm's way!" The Commander tried to put sense into Mordin. "Mordin, I understand you are close to actually curing the Genophage, but listen to yourself. You are actually willing to put a friend, or even another soul into jeopardy." Shepard paused. "You are a scientist… and a doctor and doctors don't take the fast way out; they would take it slow to make sure everything could be 100% clear. You even said didn't _need_ a test subject, listen to me; this isn't the right thing to do."

Mordin took a long hard look at Shepard. "You are right. How did I let myself become so blind? All I wanted was to repair what we did to the Krogan, and know I'm so close to it; it's unbelievable. Shepard, thank you for this talk. I need to get back to analyzing my data."

"Mordin." Shepard said sincerely, "I understand what you want to do. Most of the galaxy sees the human race has bullies trying to get their hands on anything we can find or make our own. There may be some like that, but in truth most of us are just trying to prove that mankind needs to be treated with equality. Now take a look at what I've done so far. I put a human on the council, and I stop the attack on the citadel saving millions of lives; while also saving the council. That could not have been done without the humans that sacrificed their lives for the council. I have done all of this to prove how far humans have come, and you know what? It took a long time for a human to get on the council but it happened, and the council still exists because of humans. In the end, humans took their time to get where they are now, and the ones that tried to do short cuts or go the fastest route; they have failed in all ways possible and even have somewhat made our race look like a disgrace to the council races, but what I have done; I have redeemed our honor and put our race right up there with the others, and I took my time." The Commander finished.

"You have achieved a lot in your life time Shepard, well in both of your lives. I agree with what you said." The Salarian nodded at Shepard, and then went back to his console. "As I said. I must get back to my research." Mordin stared down at his computer. "Thank you Commander."

"Any time." Shepard said while heading for the blast doors. He knew that Mordin was still bothered by how close he was, but it wasn't the right way to go. In truth Mordin didn't know if it could harm him. He said that was just one of the know side effects. Shepard shook it off; Mordin knew his morals and he wouldn't jeopardize who he is. The Commander hit the virtual button on the blast door and while it swooshed open; he found Garrus waiting for him.


End file.
